


The Bucky Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Past James "Bucky" Barnes / Brock Rumlow, Past Rape/ Noncon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve, the mission, the friend.





	The Bucky Thing

**Author's Note:**

> There is references to Brock Rumlow/ Bucky Barnes, but only briefly.

Steve claims to know the soldier, from a previous mission maybe? He also claims to be the soldiers friend, the soldier has no friends. 

But Steve is relentless, he never hurts the soldier, never fucks him, even when he hears Steve's voice through the walls, whimpering out the name 'Bucky' as he climaxes.

Is he Bucky? That's what Steve called him on the helicarrier, said that he was James Buchanan Barnes and that he was his friend. But the soldier has no friends. 

That's what he told Steve once, Steve got a look in his face like the soldier had just killed his mother, which he hadn't, Steve Rogers' mother had died long before he was a soldier, the soldier. 

Sometimes he pushes what little boundaries he has with Steve, he touches himself whilst they eat dinner, not even being aroused, he just plays with his flaccid cock. Steve didn't notice the first few times, but he did the one time that the soldier was aroused. He saw the bulge, and asked the soldier if he wanted to take care of it.

So he did, at the dinner table, Steve was redder that blood. He felt good, relaxed, he didn't even clean himself up afterwards. He just ate his spaghetti hoops with come on his metal fingers and hand. Steve didn't stop staring at that hand all evening.

The soldier masturbated all the time, he loved the contrast of his cool metal hand on the heat of his rock solid erection. Moaning was a new concept, if Steve could do it, so could he. The couch, the dinner table, the shower, his bed, the kitchen, they were all places that he got off in, he didn't care if Steve walked in on him.

Things changed one afternoon, the soldier was sitting on the couch playing with his phone, browsing for porn, when Steve came out clad in just a towel, he dropped the towel and sat on the couch, Steve had an erection, and he was doing what the soldier did, in front of the soldier, he knows that Steve masturbates, he hears him, he just wasn't as bold as he was being now.

To his non surprise, the soldier felt his own cock begin to swell at the sight of Steve masturbating. He wanted to suck Steve's dick. He always said to make his own decisions.

"I want to suck your cock." The soldier said, breathing heavily.

Steve turned to look at him, face flushed pink, eyes wide and pupils dilated. "Go on then, suck my cock Bucky" 

The soldier, Bucky, didn't need to be told twice, he dropped to his knees in the soft carpet and sucked Steve's dick into his mouth. 

He could feel Steve's accelerating heartbeat through this dick. He set to work, bobbing his head, flattening his tongue underneath the bulbous head, Steve had a massive cock, about five inches bigger than his, and that thought alone made him come, he moaned and gasps around Steve's cock as he came.

Steve seemed to know what was happening, he pulled the soldiers head up, off his cock and ripped the soldiers jeans off, he was still coming, now in Steve's hand. 

The soldier noticed that Steve could fit the soldiers entire cock in one hand, the commander always said that the soldier had a small penis. He didn't think anything of it, having a big penis wasn't required for the mission. His dick worked fine. 

Steve was moaning at the feel of the soldiers come on his fingers, the slippery wetness he so badly wanted to taste, so he did.

The soldier watched in shock as Steve brought the hand he had just had the soldiers cock in, to his mouth and lick away his come. He was moaning, the handlers never did that? Maybe it's a serum thing, the soldier always swallowed the commanders come. 

Steve slowly looked up at him through his unnaturally long eyelashes as stroked his own cock, nearing release, the soldier opened his mouth, ready for Steve's come, wanting to taste it. 

Steve came at the sight, Bucky Barnes with his dick out, on his knees, with his mouth open looking exited at the prospect of tasting his come.

Most of his come went in Bucky's hair, some on his face and mouth, he swallowed what he could. 

They both just sat there looking at each other, Bucky still had Steve's come on his face, and Steve was completely naked and sweaty. 

What the fuck were their lives?


End file.
